Finally
by drahuesos
Summary: DH2 SPOILERS. Ron y Hermione en la Cámara de los Secretos. POV Hermione.


_Un pequeño drabble de Ron y Hermione basado en la escena de la Cámara de los Secretos de la película Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2, así que evidentemente tiene spoilers. __Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ambos personajes en un ámbito digamos romántico, desde el POV de Hermione encima, así que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero que no den ganas de arrojar lo primero que tengáis a mano a la pantalla del ordenador y no fastidiar mucho lo que viene siendo esta pareja que le gusta a tanta gente._**  
><strong>

_- Para **kroatoan9**, que hizo la petición para el meme de Livejournal Varitas Fuera Volumen III._

_- _No soy JK Rowling, la Warner ni ninguna de las editoriales varias que tiene los derechos de Harry Potter. Por tanto, no me pagan por escribir ni publicar esto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FINALLY<span>**_  
><em>

Lo había destruido, la Copa de Hufflepuff ya no albergaba un trozo del alma de Voldemort en su interior. Sin embargo, Harry tenía razón: los Horrocruxes atacaban cuando los destruías y éste aprovechó que había agua a nuestro alrededor.

Miré a Ron unos instantes y al girar la cabeza me encontré con una gran columna de agua que se dirigía por momentos hacia nosotros. Sin esperármelo, Ron me agarró la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándome. No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para emprender yo también una carrera para salvar la vida.

La Cámara de los Secretos no era un lugar especialmente grande, por lo que la salida no se encontraba muy lejos, pero la ola avanzaba más rápido que nosotros y, al menos yo, no sé Ron, no tenía dudas de que nos acabaría alcanzando. Y no sabía que ocurriría si eso pasaba.

Mientras retrocedíamos, comencé a recordar muchas de las cosas que nos habían ocurrido en Hogwarts. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en el tren, de camino al colegio, cuando a Neville se le perdió su sapo y yo le ayudaba a preguntar por su mascota; estaba comiendo golosinas con Harry y tenía la nariz manchada. También recuerdo que al principio no le caía precisamente bien, su nada apropiado comentario hizo que me encerrara un buen rato en el baño a llorar, justo cuando un trol andaba libremente por la escuela; Harry y él aparecieron en el momento oportuno para salvarme. La partida del ajedrez que McGonagall había puesto para proteger la Piedra Filosofal, la forma en la que se sacrificó para que Harry y yo pudiéramos seguir adelante. La forma en la que se hechizó a sí mismo intentando defenderme de los insultos de Malfoy (el pobre acabó vomitando babosas…). Los cursos posteriores en los que no hacía más que quejarse de los horarios de estudio que preparaba para los tres. Lo feliz que se puso cuando consiguió ser el guardián de Gryffindor en sexto año gracias al _Confundus_ que le hice a McLaggen. Los meses que se pasó pegado a la boca de Lavender ese mismo año. Cuando pronunció mi nombre después de haber sido envenenado por la hidromiel de Slughorn. El funeral de Dumbledore. La boda de Bill y Fleur, como me miraba cuando estaba bailando con Viktor… Cómo Ron se marchó furioso de la tienda de campaña y regresó semanas después espada de Gryffindor en mano hablando de la bolita de luz que le atravesó el pecho, cómo me defendió de los Carroñeros cuando nos atraparon antes de llevarles a la mansión de los Malfoy. La forma en la que gritó mi nombre mientras que Bellatrix la torturaba.

Gritos que me habían taladrado los oídos, dolido más que los _crucios_ que me estaba lanzando Bellatrix y que me habían dado fuerza para no derrumbarme, soportar las maldiciones y aguantar las heridas que me estaba haciendo la mortífaga.

Cuando Ron apareció del sótano de la mansión y me salvó de la lámpara que había dejado caer Dobby, me convencí completamente de que, antes de que la guerra acabara (para bien o para mal) Ron y yo teníamos que hablar.

Pero la ola no entendía de momentos ni tenía intención de parar, y, cuando nos alcanzó, ambos cerramos los ojos. Instantes después, el agua de la Cámara había vuelto a la normalidad y, después de abrir los ojos, como si ambos nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo nos movimos al mismo tiempo y decidimos acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.


End file.
